When Life Gives You Lemons
by Nellie Potter
Summary: ...make an "M" Fic! Sorry if it isn't very good, this is my first "M" fanfic. Hope it isn't as bad as I think. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


Because I have a sick and twisted little mind : )

It was official, the Jabberwocky was dead and so was the Red Queen, killed in battle. Last night her body was burned in celebration. Alice even saw a smile of triumph on Mirana's face as the fire danced across it. There was something missing though and Alice couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave. That's what it was. Alice wondered where he could be hiding. Surely a Knave such as himself wouldn't miss such a grand ball like the one in progress. Alice was told that Stayne was a double spy, a slave to the Red Queen while working for the White Queen undercover. This brought relief to the young woman as she had always fancied the Knave. And she was almost positive he felt the same way about her.

These suspicions were confirmed almost immediately when she felt someone firmly grasp her arm and pull her into an abandoned hallway. Everything was dark despite all objects being white. Alice didn't need light to know who it was that had tugged her out of the party.

"Follow me." said the rough voice that could only belong to Ilosovic. Alice smirked, _my pleasure, _she thought to herself. His hands weren't gloved, she noticed, loving the feel of his skin making contact with hers. A feel of desire was emitted. Alice wanted more, needed more. _No,_ she scolded herself, _we must take things slowly._

Stayne had led her into a large guest room. Excitement hung in the air. This room was no doubt sound proof. _All the better,_ things were almost too wonderful for Alice to contain her joy and lust. The Knave stopped short and turned to Alice.

"I've noticed certain changes in you Alice." He admitted. Alice tried to hold onto her innocence.

"You have?" she squeaked, but the Knave was not one to be fooled so easily.

"Yes I have and I must say I quite like them." He placed his hands on her shoulders as he spoke seductively. "You have feelings for me Alice. Certain feelings, do you deny this?"

She was almost too afraid to answer. Would he think her a whore or slut if she said yes? She said yes anyways. When she did so, Stayne slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders. Alice gave a small, sharp intake of breath, giving satisfaction to Stayne. If he could make her feel this way just by sliding off her straps, imagine what would happen if he took things a little further.

He whispered in her ear, "Do you want me?" in a tone so seductive, Alice could've just melted into a puddle. She did not melt; however, she started feeling this strange sensation between her legs. It was something she's experienced before, and it increased her urge to be with Stayne. She moaned in response to his question and that was all he needed.

He lifted his hands off Alice and let the dress fall down freely. To the Knave's dismay, Alice decided to wear her stockings and corset. Within the next second, Alice felt a slight pressure on her lips. It was the Knave, kissing her gently, stroking her cheek with his index finger. He placed his hands on her back and she felt him undoing her corset. Each breath became easier as each lace came untied. Then, her corset fell as Stayne pulled down her stockings as well, revealing the girl and all her secrets. For some reason, Alice was not embarrassed. She actually felt comfortable being in front of Stayne. If only the Hatter were to hear of this, she would taunt him endlessly, _how's this for muchness?_ She asked the imaginary Hatter in her head.

Stayne caressed her face once more, his kiss become more passionate. Alice almost squealed in delight when his tongue broke into her mouth. His strokes lowered, tracing her body and going lower still until he was sliding it up and down on the inside of her thigh. The sensation between the young woman's legs grew, begging for more.

"Get on the bed." He growled softly in her ear. She was only too glad to obey.

Once she was on the bed, he began taking most of his tuxedo off, leaving only his shirt and trousers. He began stroking her inner thigh again. Alice almost shouted at him for being such a tease. She was about to when his fingers finally traced their way to her tingly womanhood. She gasped again out of pleasure. Feelings she never knew existed were spreading throughout her body.

"You like that don't you?" She nodded eagerly. She _needed _more, and she needed it desperately. Stayne began frenching her again. Deciding she wanted to please Stayne just as much, she began fighting for dominance. Stayne was impressed by it and fought back. Their tongues swirled and danced together. He then moved his hand to her breast. Stayne removed his mouth and placed it on her breast as well. He showered it with light kisses. He made sure Alice was on the brink of insanity until he finally took it in his mouth and sucked on it good and hard, giving her a dark love bite.

Stayne played with her hard nipple, his tongue moving over it smoothly, earning him a moan of satisfaction from the blonde he was tormenting. "More please more," she begged. Grinning, he obliged, gliding his tongue down her sweet body. Alice's eyes widened in surprise when he reached her wet center. Pleasure beyond her belief was felt.

His skilled tongue played with Alice's swollen clit. She was coming close to her peak of ecstasy, he could tell. He moved his tongue down her tight opening and entered, making sure he licked every part of her. Stayne began playing with her clit using his fingers as he licked her. Just as she was about to come, he pulled away. She groaned in frustration. "You bloody tease."

"Trust me; this will make up for it." He said as he began unbuttoning his cotton shirt. Seeing what he was doing, Alice reached forward and began helping him, unbuttoning from the bottom up as he did from the top down. When the shirt business was done, Alice had moved onto unbuttoning his trousers. She had noticed the slight erection. Much to her delight, the trousers slipped off with ease.

Before Alice knew it, Ilosovic was completely unclothed. She let her eyes wander around his body, traveling all the way to his cock and took a sharp intake of breath when she saw it. He reached down and started caressing her face and hair. Without any warning, Alice took Stayne's member in her hand and began toying with it. The gleam in his eye when she flicked her thumb over his tip was one she would not forget.

Alice pushed away Stayne's hand and moved to his member, tracing the outline with her tongue.

"Oh god Alice." He moaned. She smiled and took him in her mouth, lightly scraping her teeth down his shaft, her tongue swirling around him. When Stayne's body tensed up as his climax approached, Alice pulled away.

"Now who's the bloody tease?" he growled, but Alice just gave him a malicious smile, slightly panting. Deciding it was best to keep playing the game, Stayne continued messing with her. His mouth returned to her breast and his fingers fooling around with her clit once more.

"Stayne…in…me…now." She commanded him, and he willingly obeyed. He placed his member at her entrance, fully aware that what he was about to do with her would be painful. Alice saw the look of concern in his face. "Just do it." She told him and he pushed into her.

A sharp intake of breath from pain was heard from Alice and the guilt made it difficult for Stayne to continue this passionate love-making. But eventually he was able to compose himself and he began pulling out of her, only to push back in. Stayne repeated this process, feeling pleasure spreading throughout his body, and so did Alice.

Alice never thought such amazing feelings could have existed. "Oh Stayne…oh god…great." She panted, her hips moving in rhythm with her lover.

"Alice…sweet Alice…I bloody love you…" Stayne didn't know how much longer he could last. No, he needed to hold on for Alice.

"Stayne oh, oh…God STAYNE!" Her climax was an amazing one, her body shaking from the intensity of it. Stayne had his climax not long afterwards.

"ALICE!" He screamed and he filled Alice to the brim. The warm fluid gave Alice wonderful sensations. Much to his displeasure and hers as well, Stayne pulled out of her. Both of their chests were rising up and down, breathing heavily. She turned over on her side and he lay next to her on his side too, placing his arms around her, kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Alice, dear Alice." He murmured. "I will in no way let you go." He promised. Alice felt bread-and-butterflies batting their wings in her stomach.

"And I will never let you."


End file.
